<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Day by JadeIcing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118116">Snow Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeIcing/pseuds/JadeIcing'>JadeIcing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeIcing/pseuds/JadeIcing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a snow day at home. What can happen next?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If people like this I may add more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking out the window Kageyama sighs, he doesn't need to look to know the trains will not be running. There is too much snow and it won't be stopping anytime soon. Turning toward the bed he looks at his lovers, Hinata and Kenma are wrapped around each other sound asleep. Kuroo is sitting up watching them sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo, looks like we won't be going anywhere.” </p><p> </p><p>“That bad?” Kuroo tilts his head, looking at Kageyama. </p><p> </p><p>With a look of annoyance on his face, the setter responds sulkily. “Probably worse.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come back to bed. We might as well get some more sleep.” Kuroo says yawning. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm going to go workout on the machines. We have some important games coming up.” Looking at Hinata, he lets out a sigh, leaning over ready to wake him. </p><p> </p><p>“Let him sleep. Not like we are going anywhere.” </p><p> </p><p>“He shouldn't slack off because of that.”</p><p> </p><p>They are distracted by Kenma lifting his head slightly glaring. “Both of you shut up. We are sleeping.” He lays back down, pulling Hinata closer. “Mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo can't hold back the snort that escapes him. “Kitten has spoken.” He lays back down. “Join us.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama glares at Kuroo and heads out of the room. <em> This sucks, I really hate missing practice. This is just not good so close to our game. For now, this will have to do. </em>He makes his way into the workout room Kenma had surprised him with for his birthday. Tobio still has a hard time believing they are all together. It wasn't something he'd ever thought could happen. Hinata wasn't as surprised, he'd known since first year how he felt about the energetic ball of sun. When he started dating Kuroo and Kenma, Kageyama thought he'd lost his chance until the day when Shouyou confessed. He explained how the other two had encouraged him to, all they wanted was for Hinata to be happy. </p><p>--</p><p>Kageyama gets on the treadmill and starts it up. He thinks back to all that has happened in the last few years. </p><p> </p><p>When Shouyou left for Brazil, he understood why his boyfriend was leaving, but it didn't change that he felt alone. When Kuroo and Kenma reached out, making sure he wasn't alone. It meant a lot. Making friends was something he struggled with, with them it was different. They shared the pain of missing Hinata. Over time, he grew feelings for the two, but they were something he wasn't willing to explore. It wasn't long after Shouyou came back that he caught on to Kageyama’s feelings for the other two men. They had several long conversations with each other and eventually, those conversations included all four of them. He was shocked to discover they felt the same. </p><p> </p><p>An hour into his workout, Shouyou makes his way into the room, he walks right over to Kageyama, tilting his head up waiting for a kiss. Kageyama leans down, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “Morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” Shouyou replies, his voice still a little husky from sleep. </p><p> </p><p>“Kenma finally let you go?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yea, Kuroo is now trapped. I was moving around too much. I'm going to stretch.” Hinata moves to the center of the room and starts stretching. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Need to focus because if I don't I'll bend him over one of these machines and that will be a different kind of exercise.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two men work out in silence, both content with how things are going. The silence was easier to deal with than he could have ever imagined. Before Kageyama knew it, he was exhausted and sweaty. “I am so done with this. I'm going to shower and then go eat.” He walks over to where Hinata is kissing his boyfriend’s forehead. “Join me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just started.” Hinata laughs. “Go relax.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama lets out a grunt as he walks out of the room. From down the hall, he can hear Kuroo trying to coax Kenma out of bed. Heading into the bathroom, he slowly strips off his clothes, tossing them into the hamper. </p><p><br/>--<br/><br/></p><p>Kageyama walks into the kitchen to find Kuroo arguing with Kenma. “I miss something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo is bothering me.” Kenma pouts walking over to Kageyama and wraps his arms around the setter's waist. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah-ha.” Tobio looks down at his blond boyfriend, then looking at Kuroo, who has an annoyed expression on his face. “What did he do?”</p><p> </p><p>Not giving Kenma the chance to respond, Kuroo explains with exasperation. “I told him he couldn't have an apple pie for breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? It has fruit!” Kenma says, pouting. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama sighs, he knows the only time Kenma acts this way is when he didn't get enough sleep. “Kenma, what time did you go to sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn't matter. I just want my apple pie.”</p><p> </p><p>The two men look at him, both have a soft look in their eyes but neither willing to cave. Just as Kenma thinks all hope is lost, Hinata walks in. </p><p> </p><p>“Shouyou!” Kenma runs over to Hinata, kissing him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Hinata says, his voice coming out barely above a whisper. He is always helpless when it comes to Kenma's kisses. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I have apple pie for breakfast?” Kenma asks, giving his best pout. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course you can,” Hinata tells him with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Really!” Comes from Kageyama and Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, he’s up and willing to eat. We can make sure lunch and dinner are better balanced.” Hinata says giggling, wrapping his arms around Kenma he pulls the blond closer. When younger Kenma had always been slightly taller, but as an adult, Hinata had finally grown two inches taller than his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Throwing his hands in the air, Kuroo says laughing. “I give up. We will never win against these two.”</p><p> </p><p>“How could we win against our puppy and kitten? They are too adorable for their own good.” Tobio looks at the two, a grin slowly forming on his face. “Especially when they beg…”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo knows exactly what Kageyama is thinking. Years of being ganged up on by the other two have prepared them on how to handle moments like this. He walks over to Tobio standing behind him and wraps his arms around his young lover. A feral look in his eyes watching as Kageyama's head tilts the side, leaving his neck open. Kuroo leans down, he lets his tongue slide across the slope of Kageyama’s long neck causing his blue eyes to go wide. Pressing back against Tetsurou, he lets out a moan, prompting the older man to bite down gently. </p><p> </p><p>“Not fair,” Hinata says, the pout on his face making him look even younger.  </p><p> </p><p>Kenma ignores the two men on the other side of the kitchen, placing a hand on Hinata’s face as he pulls it so that their eyes meet. He tilts his face, licking his lips he whispers, “Kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata pulls Kenma even tighter, pressing their lips together. The kiss is anything but gentle; they try to devour each other. Kenma crowds Hinata until the ball of sunshine is pressed against the wall. From behind them, Kageyama’s moaning is getting louder. They ignore it, focusing on driving each other crazier, to the point they don't notice they are caged in from the sides. Kageyama to their left, and Kuroo on their right. </p><p> </p><p>“Ignoring us isn't very nice,” Kuroo growls in Kenma’s ear. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama leans from the other side, whispering in Hinata’s ear. “Not nice at all. I'm so disappointed in you Shouyou.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma whimpers at the sound of Kuroo’s voice in his ear, setting him on fire. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata stutters telling Kageyama, “I'm sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Before anyone can take it farther, they hear a growl from one of their stomachs.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow… who was that?” Kuroo asks, trying to hold back his laughter. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma giggles, “Wasn't me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama looks at Hinata, “Shouyou?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, not fair. It was me.” Shouyou confesses just as his stomach growls again. </p><p> </p><p>“Let's pick this up again later and finish breakfast. I have everything prepped.” Kuroo says placing a kiss on Shouyou and then Kenma’s cheek. “Kenma please, real food.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I have pie after?” Kenma says as he moves away from Hinata, who is still pressed against the wall. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you have to finish what I serve you,” Kuroo says. “Plus, I'm trying something new. I have the feeling you will like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata perks up at hearing that it's something new. “New? What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can wait to find out,” Kuroo responds, not turning his back from the stove. “Shouyou, can you please set the table? Kenma start the coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata sticks out his tongue before responding. “I guess even if you are being mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama looks at his phone and makes a face. “Ugh, my agent wants me to call him. I'll be back.” He walks out of the kitchen heading to the office by the time he is done the table is set and Kuroo is plating the food. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, that took longer than I expected.” Kageyama sighs as he walks back in.</p><p> </p><p>“It's okay, don't worry about it. Everything okay?” Hinata asks, his mind wandering to some of what has been said lately. </p><p> </p><p>“Yea don't worry about it,” Kageyama says walking over to where Hinata is leaning down kissing the top of his head. Standing up, he turns to Kuroo, “Need help bringing it over?”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be great.” Kuroo responds as he puts the last pancake on the plate.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama smiles as he walks over, grabbing two of the plates. The two men make their way back, putting a plate in front of their boyfriends. Placing theirs as they sit. </p><p> </p><p>“Kitten, you try it first.” Kuroo says he can't wait to see what Kenma's response is. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma eyes the pancakes suspiciously before taking a bite. His eyes go wide and he stares at them. “What is this?”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo grins, his eyes sparkling as he watches Kenma take another back. “Apple pancakes, with caramelized apple slices.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma blushes, he knows that Kuroo found a way to make something that even Kenma would eat. “Thanks.” He whispers, ducking his head down so he's almost buried in his plate. </p><p> </p><p>The three men watch him, a gentle smile on their faces. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop, I know you are watching. Just eat.” Kenma mutters, getting more embarrassed by the second. </p><p> </p><p>They all start digging into the food, enjoying a late breakfast. They don't get that much time when they are all able to sit together to eat like this.  </p><p><br/><br/>--<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Kageyama is looking at some game footage on his phone, while Hinata is asleep with his head in his boyfriend's lap. Kuroo and Kenma are both in other rooms working. Kuroo in the office, making calls and Kenma in his office, streaming room. Kageyama looks down at Hinata, who is talking in his sleep. Why is he talking about aliens? He spends way too much time talking to Oikawa. God, even in his sleep he is cute. Not that I'd say that to his face. He leans down, pressing a kiss to Hinata’s forehead. Kageyama looks up to find his blond boyfriend watching him, he rolls his eyes knowing he has been caught.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw that, I'm telling Shouyou you are being soft.” Kenma grins, his eyes full of mischief.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll sneak you another piece of pie if you don't tell him.” Bribing him always works. </p><p> </p><p>“Deal.” Kenma responds, walking to the two men on the couch. He watches as Kageyama tilts his head up. He knows what his lover wants. Leaning down he kisses Tobio, they tease each other at first with gentle kisses. Kenma lets out a whimper when he feels Kageyama sink his teeth into his lower lips, tugging on it. Bringing his arms up so they rest on Tobio’s shoulders. “Not fair, I can't do anything with Shouyou sleeping on you.” He whispers against his boyfriend's lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Who said I'm still sleeping? I'm enjoying the show.” Comes from below them.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouyou!” Kenma says, his eyes going wide. </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou wiggles around till he is sitting up and looking at Kenma. “Hi…”</p><p> </p><p>Tobio waste no time in pulling Kenma into his lap, holding him close he dives back into kissing him. Shouyou not wanting to be left out starts kissing the blonde’s neck. They soon lose themselves to the teasing kisses and soft touches, they don't hear Tetsurou walk in. </p><p> </p><p>“So what did I miss?” He asks, causing the other three to let out varying noises. From surprise to scared. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember if you like it I'll write more. </p><p>Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, I always respond. I love interacting with others.</p><p>Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!</p><p>Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing</p><p>If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.</p><p>I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing<br/> <br/>Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>